Bright Moon Shine on Me
by Glow Star Stickers
Summary: A collection of poems about various characters in Rise of the Guardians both original and canon.
1. He Dances

_He Dances_

I cannot fathom!

I cannot fathom!

What a strange sight that dances with the wind.

With iced lace for hair,

And blue sapphires of sin.

He soars like a bird,

Who wanders.

Who's lost.

That twirls with snowy dust

That cascades over every rough.

A smile that sends chills down the spines of those who can see,

But speaks:

Trust me trust me trust me.

While he dances on a film of water,

With a smile that warms and concedes.

He dances with the wind,

He dares ice which is thin,

Spin he goes on a frosted sheet.

Until the ice gives out

Under bare feet.

I cannot fathom!

I cannot fathom!

The sight that I see.

When the waters freeze over,

And he becomes as gone as can be.


	2. Cupid

_Cupid_

Harmonies that sing to thee,

As soft as the rumbling Earth.

He watches the sky,

With trembling eyes

Filled with tears that shatter once birthed.

Oh, white winged angel,

Come embrace me with your Heavenly feathers!

Pluck the harp,

Fend the dark,

Kiss my cheek and unbind the chains which tethers.

Cherub you be,

Cherub he might.

Cupid of Love,

Cupid the Dove.

Cupid the candle in the night.


	3. He Who Dreams of Golden Butterflies

_He Who Dreams of Golden Butterflies_

In the night,

When stars fall from the sky,

And the moon is strung up high.

He watches in spite,

With empty eyes with the past echoes of gold,

And a hallowed chest which use to be proud and bold.

Even with a face as gaunt as his own,

It can change and warm,

It can sing and reform.

Even when he stands all alone,

He is remembered and loved,

He will not be shunned he will not be unloved.

Because he who dreams of golden butterflies,

Will be set free from the bonds which tie,

Though invisible they may be they do not let him fly.

Even if he believes otherwise,

Even though darkness seems to be his only lover,

When it seems his only comfort.

He is loved, he is believed, and he will be set free.

Because he cries from eyes that cannot ever be disguised,

Not when he dreams of golden butterflies.


	4. A Patch of White, a Ray of Wonder

_A Patch of White, A Ray of Wonder_

As the sweet arabesque sings softly in the bitter wind,

The children sleep away while the night whispers: "St. Nick!"

With fires turned to ashy embers of violet,

The Northern Winds come a whistling in spite of it.

Under the needles of tall and humble pine,

With ribbons of red and ornaments which shine.

Stands tall a man whose face is always rosy red,

And rides in a giant crimson sleigh of a sled.

A patch of white, a ray of wonder,

Is what brightens the man's eyes and and his laughter sound like thunder.

You watch North St. Nicholas quietly slip away,

And forever and ever will you remember this day

When you met jolly old St. Nicholas on that early Christmas Day.


	5. Make Him Show Brighter Than Any Star

_Make Him Show Brighter Than Any Other Star_

Moon Bright, Moon Bold,

Send me an Angel of Pure Gold.

One with a smile as downy as the Sun,

One who will not leave me until the Universe is done.

Bring to me a Cherub who coos not with words,

But deaf music that will never be heard.

Let him hold me and love me and never let me go,

So I can look into eyes that sparkle like fallen snow.

Make him gentle and caring with his hands,

And let his hair slip through my fingers like silky golden sands.

Let his heart be as bold as the galaxies from afar.

Make him show brighter than any other star.

Moon Bright, Moon Bold,

Send me an Angel of Pure Gold.


	6. Pitch Black

_Pitch Black_

In the oblivion of darkness there will always be light,

He cannot change, he cannot kill, he cannot make it go away.

Pitch Black darkness is the dream, his desire.

But you cannot give away nightmares in a bright blessed day.

So he lies wake in the hours of a morning that burns his skin,

And he snarls and gnashes and sneers at the sky.

No matter how many times he shakes his fist,

He will always remain under the ground as the corpse that will never die.

He's turning in his grave, he's thrashing about.

But no mortal, no spirit, no being is there to save him.

So he lurks solemnly inside his oblivion,

Where the night is everywhere and the day is dim.

There are no words for him,

There are no weeping children at his feet.

And all because of a stubborn spirit above,

Who had decided to skate on a thin icy sheet.


	7. Easter Morning

_Easter Morning_

Here the sun rises along with the Church bells.

Here the moon falls when there is no more story left to tell.

Here the grass is like emerald strands from the Heavens that they fell.

Here is where the delicacies of strawberry pastries are smelled.

As morning colors of a pastel palette waft into the black,

As babies continue teething and mothers rub their backs,

As the signs of winter have gone aback,

As the night no longer shivers because of the fabled famous Jack.

The children, the parents, the younglings, and the parents of the parents all alight to church,

The birds are all a flutter as they sing on the lovely swaying birch.

The Easter Bunny bounds about hiding eggs for the search,

And the music of the peoples is no longer sung to smirch.

Once Bunny has gone away with the music of the organ and the choir,

And there is no work to go to, no need, nothing dire.

Once the people leave the church to look upon the sun bursting fire,

And the boys and girls go a-searching for the eggs left by a figure they admire,

Easter Morning is left to dwindle happily beside the Easter Rabbit,

They both watch with lazy eyes which struggle to stay apart of it,

And the children laugh in a joyous excitement,

While the parents watch just as Easter and the Bunny do with eyes that are heavy but will not submit.


End file.
